El dilema de la hamburguesa
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Un pedazo de carne entre dos panes con ajonjolí nunca causó tantos problemas, podía apostarlo


******D****isclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_  


**Advertencias**:_ Palabras altisonantes, un poquito de lime  
_

**Aclaraciones**:_ Sí que ya tenía un tiempo sin publicar algo en esta sección xDDD ¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Esta vez les traigo una pequeña historia que me llegó a la mente mientras comía papas y recordaba las apocalípticas enseñanzas de un seminario de "Higiene en el manejo de los alimentos" - al que fui gracias al trabajo de mi mamá- , ¡fue una epifanía acompañada de horror! -en serio, ya nada es lo mismo cuando te enteras de dónde viene la comida y todo lo que debes hacer para tenerla limpia x.x -, Jajajaja, ¡fue divertido escribir esto! Y aunque pretendía hacerla más divertida, inevitablemente tuvo un poquito de drama xDD, ¡no me maten!_**  
**

_Como siempre agradezco su interés, sus reviews y el tiempo que se toman para leer, ¡me hacen feliz!  
_

_Ahora disfruten esta jalada que escribí ayer en la noche xDD  
_

_¡Owari~!  
_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"El dilema de la hamburguesa"_**  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

* * *

"Eres lo que comes", ¿cuántas veces no había escuchado esa frase?

Dentro del contexto que fuera, no podía negar la sabiduría implícita que los humanos mostraban de vez en cuando, es decir, ¡qué gran descubrimiento! Sólo sacado de la simple observación y que se llenaba de lógica

Más aún: tenía el poder para enorgullecer o avergonzar a quien se aplicara

Sin duda, los hombres podían ser unos cabrones cuando se trataba de poner en evidencia al prójimo

Aunque no recordaba desde cuándo circulaba tal derroche de inteligencia, era muy pintorezco darse cuenta que aplicaba con todas sus letras A QUIEN FUERA, o sea, los países no se salvaban de la descripción

Y es que tal dicho era como lanzar una bomba Molotov: con ingredientes que estaban a la mano, estallabas lo que fuera y llamabas la inevitable atención de los que te rodeaban

Con algo tan simple podía reírse del resto a su costa, ¡y era estupendo! Nada como la desgracia ajena para alegrar el día, eso lo sabía muy bien México, que mundial y personalmente se reconocía como una nación burlona, ¡claro que no en el sentido agresivo! Sino que, a diferencia de muchos, no tenía pedo en soltar la carcajada cuando ocurrían cosas graciosas a base de un sufrimiento sano

¿Quien podía resistirse en mofarse cuando, por ejemplo, Finlandia entraba en pánico por tener tan cerca a Suecia? O esas encantadoras veces en que Bielorrusia se ponía loca y acosaba a Rusia

Era su compa, un camarada al que se le uniría en cuanto se lo propusiera, pero humor era humor, y él no era un blasfemo que la desperdiciaría al ser otorgada con tanta divinidad

Eso, aplicado al asunto de la comida, resultaba un espectáculo sano, sobre todo porque en caso propio nadie le podía echar cosas en cara, ¡su comida era DELICIOSA! ¡Reconocida como un patrimonio MUNDIAL por su sabor, su valor nutritivo, la manera de prepararse y su variedad!

Si tenía que ser lo que comía, México sabía que era un exquisito manjar al que TODOS, discretamente o no, querían encajar el diente

Ahora, si se trataba de poner en evidencia a alguien, Estados Unidos representaba horas de entretenimiento

Chido, una cosa era que él le dijera mamada y media para molestarlo, y otra muy diferente que el mundo entero le recalcara que estaba GORDO por tanta porquería que comía, ¡pinches hamburguesas! Admitía que una cada sexenio venía bien, ¿pero todos los días? No, no, su organismo le escupiría por tal osadía

El caso de Inglaterra era similar, sin embargo, con él ya no era tan chistoso porque no sólo se la pasaba tragando scones... ¡quien sabe qué más comía, pero el punto era que no se enfrascaba en una puta cosa! Además, teniendo tanto hermano -y con el asunto de las colonias-, al menos debía conocer otros manjares, ¡asunto muy distinto con Estados Unidos!

Siempre era lo mismo con él en las tres comidas -o 16, según le contó alguna vez-: una Coca Cola, una orden de papas fritas, y esa hamburguesa con ingredientes de dudosa procedencia

Que asco. Que espanto. _Que horror_

Así, por medio de una simple asociación de ideas, el rubio de ojos azules era como su comida: repetitivo, condimentado, dañino, grasa que se iba directo a los muslos y partía el culo por la subida de peso... y podía saber bien -de vez en cuando-, táctica que utilizaba para enredar a todos en el espantoso mundo de la comida chatarra

Pobre diablo, no debía ser fácil lidiar con la constante aplicación de esa profética frase

Alfredo definitivamente era lo que comía, más por aquella extraña presentación que hacía justo en ese momento, que se disfrazó de hamburguesa y trataba de hablar sobre sus "propiedades nutritivas"

No sabía si cagarse de risa por su apariencia o por lo desafortunado de su suerte

Empero, tal y como iban las cosas, seguro sería por la manera tan, tan mamona de intentar caminar por el espacio de la pantalla, ¡tiraba todo a su paso, le pegaba a algunos y sólo lucía más gracioso! Y aunque admitía que se veía lindo, rechoncho como un Dr. Simi al que se quiere abrazar por morbo, podía adivinar que no causaba el impacto planeado

Era simple por el gesto que ponían los presentes:

Francia mostraba esa sonrisa pervertida -tenía fantasías hasta con hamburguesas, eso era estar enfermo-, e intercambiaba codazos de complicidad con España y Prusia, quienes hacían un titánico esfuerzo por no reír

Inglaterra estaba rojo de aquella manera que indicaba vergüenza ajena, como si fuese él quien estuviera parado con ese disfraz y a punto de soltar una risa histérica. Debía ser cuestión del destino que también se hallaran sus hermanos, porque entre todos murmuraban cosas y sacaban discretas fotografías... o al menos tres de ellos, porque Gales intentaba que el inglés no interrumpiera... seguramente para mofarse tanto como los demás

Japón y Corea del Sur hacían gala de sus habilidades fotográficas. Casi podía leer en sus blogs todas las opiniones sobre el asunto. Lo revisaría sin falta

Canadá estaba muy rojo y apretaba a su oso, quien ya parecía ponerse azul

Rusia solamente sonreía, pero sabía demasiado bien que usaría aquel suceso para chantajearlo en un futuro, al igual que Vietnam, Venezuela, China, Corea del Norte y otros países que lo odiaban

Alemania también se encontraba colorado, y no ayudaba mucho que estuviera tapando las bocas de ambas Italias, pues eso no le permitía cubrir la suya y borrar la involuntaria sonrisa

El resto de las naciones estaban más o menos igual

Si eras lo que comías, Estados Unidos no podía representarlo mejor, aún si tuviera el traje puesto o no

...

Precisamente por esa imagen, nadie ponía atención a lo que decía, ¡él no era la excepción! Pero tuvo que hacerlo, de lo contrario, moriría de tanta risa

Apreciaba su vida como para fallecer por eso, muchas gracias

...

Admitía que no entendió muchas cosas, tampoco el gringo era el mejor explicando, no obstante, algo hizo _click_ cuando comprendió una simple oración

-La comida chatarra no es tal, una cosa así no existe, ¡ningún alimento es chatarra! Porque siempre aporta algo, ya sean carbohidratos o protenías, ¡lo que difiere con el resto, es la cantidad

Hubiera cantado un coro celestial para acompañar semejante revelación, pero seguramente se le saldría una incoherencia y todos terminarían riendo como hienas

...

Ese había sido un intento honorable por compartir las propiedades de las hamburguesas, casi casi como un seminario de nutrición, y a pesar de que no era NADA convincente por esa apariencia de Halloween, tenía razón

...

Oh, Por Dios, ¡Estados Unidos estaba teniendo razón!

...

Continuando con la metáfora de la comida, fue sorprendente saber el dato, porque sin importar lo desesperado que se oyera, seguía aplicándose

Su vecino era repetitivo, condimentado, dañino, grasa que se iba directo a los muslos y partía el culo por la subida de peso; sabía bien al ignorar cómo se había preparado, y ahora, sin importar la cantidad o el qué, _aportaba algo_

En su caso, las propiedades de Jones brillaban por su permanencia: "repetitivo" porque lo molestaba con lo mismo y usando su puta sonrisa de siempre; "condimentado" por sus actitudes; "dañino", ya que magullaba su orgullo y espíritu; "grasa que partía" al terminar cargando con sus decisiones por mucho que se esforzara; "sabía bien" por el dinero que lo ahogaba hasta el cuello, atándolo... y sí, "aportaba algo", una cosa que no reconocía a la fecha, pero se caracterizaba por la molestia en el pecho cada que fingía agradarle, por la necesidad de alejarse cuando pretendía ser su amigo

...

... desapareció la curva de labios frente a sus manos, cruzándolas delante, adoptando un gesto pensativo, afilando la mirada hacia aquel estadounidense que continuaba con su explicación

Ojala de verdad fuera un pedazo de carne entre dos panes con ajonjolí: podría desaparecerlo en varias mordidas

No pensaría en sensaciones con y sin nombre surgidas de sus sonrisas, de los toques que le hacía por casualidad, de esa insistencia por tomarlo de la mano cuando nadie los veía

Nunca más se le cruzaría por sueños esa cabellera rubia y los ojos azules atormentándolo hasta enloquecer

Jamás volvería a desear consumir un alimento tan maligno, como esas noches en que se encontraban por "mera casualidad" y terminaban en la habitación de algún hotel devorándose como si no hubiese un mañana, amaneciendo entre risas y mimos divertidos mientras sentía que no podía ser más imbécil

... si tan sólo pudiera desaparecerlo de una mordida

Si tan sólo él pudiera desaparecer de una mordida

...

Una hamburguesa con refresco y papas nunca causó dilemas, maldita sea

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ya todo había terminado y las naciones comenzaban a retirarse, satisfechos por sus fotos o por no haberse perdido aquello

Lo miró mientras hacía un esfuerzo por recoger su laptop con el traje puesto

Todavía quería reír, pero ya no sabía si por su propia desgracia

Él, siendo la representació de comida DELICIOSA, se hallaba en cuestiones provocadas por una comida chatarra que supuestamente no lo era

Sí, claro, por eso no estaba gordo -sarcasmo-

...

Tuvo tentación de acercarse y hacerle algún comentario, uno que no podía faltar dado quién era... pero no, podía esperar hasta casa

Por ahora, la mejor opción era encontrar un bar y atragantarse con alcohol hasta que no pudiera más

La oferta llegó junto con Escocia y Rusia, quienes se le acercaron para proponer la actividad, no por nada ya tenían un historial de parrandas legendarias, así que se tenían la suficiente confianza para no echarse la culpa cuando el supuesto conductor asignado también se ponía pedo, chocaba y pasaban la noche en la cárcel

Se trató del mejor escape de esa hamburguesa viviente que le aportaba siempre algo en una cantidad indescriptible, más cuando cruzaron miradas al momento de marcharse con los otros dos

Él sonrió deslumbrante, casi victorioso por su presentación

No correspondió sino con una mueca de burla

...

No había nada que hacer

Para cuando regresara a su hogar, en el momento que lo visitara y alardeara sobre el impacto de la conferencia, se hallaría nuevamente consumiéndolo, consumiéndose, enredándose en las sábanas y despertando juntos, sintiendo las cosquillas que él le proporcionaría con cariño al despertarse antes, buscando sacarle una sonrisa e iniciar bien la mañana a pesar de que inevitablemente chocarían el resto del día por asuntos de sus gobiernos

Tenía que ser un chiste... aunque vino una gran revelación

Si se comía a Estados Unidos -sí, morbosamente hablando-, ¿quería decir que se estaba haciendo condimentando y pesado como él?

Si Estados Unidos se lo comía a él -también en el sentido morboso-, ¿significaba que parte de su increíble sabor y calidad se iba?

...

Argh, pensaba demasiado, o eso imaginó hasta que sintió su celular vibrar en señal de que llegó un mensaje

Era de Alfredo, catalogado en su agenda como "Gringo jetón"

_"Antes de volver a mi casa pasaré por la tuya. Cenaremos hamburguesas, ¡las mejores del mundo porque the hero las hará! ¡Jajajajajaja! Regresa temprano, ¡te estaré esperado!"_

Suspiró

"Eres lo que comes", que frase tan sabia


End file.
